Seth
USA |Height = 190cm (6'3") |Weight = 108kg (238 lbs) |Blood Type = B |Family/Relatives = Wife and child |Job/Occupation = Mercenary |Likes = Neckties, his family |Dislikes = Airplanes |Hobbies = Wiretapping, driving |Favorite Food = Vegetables, fruits |Forte in Sports = Any individual event |Special Skill = |Most Unpleasant = |Favorite Music = |Measurements (Bust, Waist, Hip) = |Fighting Style = Art of Self-Defense }}Seth (セス, Sesu) is a video game character from The King of Fighters series. He made his first appearance in the series as a Striker in The King of Fighters '99 Evolution. He debuts as a playable character in The King of Fighters 2000 as a member of the Benimaru Team. He is voiced by the late Hidetoshi Nakamura and Glenn Haig. His official name is The Secret Agent. __TOC__ Development Seth was created along with Vanessa, though Seth became the visual model for her. Developers wished to have a character with "the powerful image of a big, dark, middle-aged man with a Mohawk haircut". Seth's prototype name was "Dick". Official character profile from KOF anniversary website Ureshino explains that he was added to the KOF: Maximum Impact series over other agent characters due to his professional and focused attitude. Story He was ordered by his superior Ling to enter the King of Fighters tournament in order to capture the Flying Brigands leader, Ron. To do this, he arranges to team with Benimaru Nikaido, Shingo Yabuki and Lin. During the tournament, he learns that Ling is really Zero in disguise and that Ron had joined with NESTS. He continues to investigate Ron's activities as the series progresses, presumably to prevent him from becoming too powerful. He was also asked to attend Heidern's conference with the Agent Team in The King of Fighters XI. In the Maximum Impact series, he is often blamed for causing Fate's death. Seth gave him information about Duke at Fate's request, which eventually motivated the latter to stand against the crime lord. In Alba and Soiree's eyes, the agent gave Fate false information and set him up for his death. Although they learn the truth behind their adopted father's death later on, the Meira brothers often target Seth as an act of vengeance. Personality Seth is a good man engaging in a dangerous line of work. Methodical and straight to the point, he completes his missions with the ease of a true professional. He will faithfully obey any orders from his superiors and protect his family at all costs. Even then, Seth can at times be lighthearted enough to fake a finishing blow towards his fallen foes. Powers *'Sense' - Seth can sense the presence of people nearby. *'Vacuum' - Seth's punches are so strong they create a vacuum around the areas he strikes. *'Scramble senses' - One of Seth's more powerful abilities is to be able to land a blow upon his foe that discombobulates their sense of direction for a short period of time. Fighting Style As Seth himself says, his fighting style is mostly made up self-defensive techniques. Uniquely enough, his moves are all written in kanji with a unique romaji format that are all in English uppercase letters, along with his moves being named after a solar motif (the sun, moon and rain). Music * Inner Shade - The King of Fighters 2000 * The Immortal Mirror of the Sun - The King of Fighters 2001 * KD-0084 - The King of Fighters 2002 * Flame of Invincibility '''- KOF: Maximum Impact 2 (against Kyo in the Neo Geo Land stage) * '''Undercover - The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match Game Appearances * The King of Fighters '99 - As a Striker * The King of Fighters 2000 * The King of Fighters 2001 * The King of Fighters 2002 * The King of Fighters 2002: Unlimited Match * The King of Fighters Neowave - unlockable on consoles * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact * The King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2 Cameo Appearances *The King of Fighters XI - in the Agent team's ending *The King of Fighters XIII - in Story Mode and cameo in the France stage *The King of Fighters '94: Rebout - background cameo in the Kim Team stage See also * Seth/Quotes Cards Sprites Gallery Kof99-shinkiro.jpg|The King of Fighters '99 Evolution Promotional art KOF2000 Promo.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000 Promotional Art by Kalkin Image:Seth2000.jpg|Seth artwork from King of Fighters 2000. Seth-KOF 2000 win.png|KOF 2000 Seth win portrait Image:Seth2001.jpg|Seth artwork from King of Fighters 2001. Image:Seth2001reject.jpg|Seth rejected artwork from King of Fighters 2001. KOF 2001-Seth Win.png|Seth's 2001 Win portrait win_seth-2002.png|KOF 2002 Seth Win portrait kof-neowave-seth.jpg|Neowave Seth Artwork KOF MI-Seth.jpg|Seth from Maximum Impact Image:Seth-mi2x.jpg|Seth from King of Fighters Maximum Impact 2. Image:Seth-costume2.jpg|Seth's second costume from King of Fighters Maximum Impact series. Seth-Falcoon.jpg|The King of Fighters 2002 Festival: Art by Falcoon Falcoon-Seth2.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon 2001-Novel-Vanessa.jpg|The King of Fighters 2001 (Lower) ～THE GODS THEMSELVES～: Illustration by Hiroaki. Kof2000-teamstory-Benimaru2.jpg|The King of Fighters 2000: Team Story KOF2000 BenimaruTeam.PNG|The King of Fighters 2000: Opening. KOF2000 Opening (1).png|The King of Fighters 2000: Opening IoriTeam-2001-Ending1.PNG|The King of Fighters 2001: Iori Team Ending IoriTeam-2001-Ending2.PNG|The King of Fighters 2001: Iori Team Ending AgentTeamEnding-KOFXI-1.png|The King of Fighters XI: Agent Team Ending KOFMI2 Falcoon Special.jpg|KOF Maximum Impact 2: Special Holiday art by Falcoon. The King of Fighters - Perfect Reader.jpg|The King of Fighters - Perfect Reader: Illustration by Falcoon. KOF '02 UM-Agents Team.png 02UM-Agents Team.png|The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match: Agents Team win portrait. 02UM-AgentTeam.png|The King of Fighters 2002 Unlimited Match: Agent Team. Kofxiii-atorymode.png|Vanessa with Heidern, Blue Mary, Ramon and Seth in The King of Fighters XIII KOFXIII-StoryMode-5.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Story Mode Cutscene KofXIII-story mode.png|Vanessa, Blue Mary, Ramon and Seth reporting back to Heidern in The King of Fighters XIII KOFXIII-StoryMode-14.png|KOF XIII: Story Mode Cutscene KOFXIII-StoryMode-15.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Story Mode Cutscene KofXIII-story cutscene.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Story Mode Cutscene KOFXIII-StoryMode-16.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Story Mode Cutscene KOFXIII Ending Agents.png|The King of Fighters XIII: Story Mode Ending. Seth-Falcoon2.jpg|Artwork by Falcoon Falcoon-Vanessa-Seth.jpg|Seth and Vanessa, by Falcoon References es:Seth Category:Characters